Forbidden Love
by Alexia Mortenson
Summary: Alexia una joven de 13 años que estudia la secundaria, es como cualquier chica normal, pero todo cambiara despues de que un asesino en serie se introduce en su vida, el nombre del asesino, Jeff The Killer
1. La confesión

_Todo_ comenzó en la secundaria helenz, en clase de Matemáticas se encontraba una chica llamada Alexia ella era alta de tes blanca pelirroja con ojos azules como la noche y pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas. A lado de ella estaba su mejor amiga Alice ella era alta de tes blanca cabello negro y ojos verdes que hipnotizan.

Sono la campana del recreo me encuentro con el chico queme gusta, siento como el mundo se paraba cuando lo veía, su nombre era Erik alto de tes blanca pelo negro y sus ojos color azul como el cielo que amaba con locura como si se tratara de Thomas Bangalter (integrante de Daft Punk) y a lado de Erik se encontraba Richard el me ama en "secreto", richard era alto de tes un poco morena ojos color miel y su pelo era café obscuro. A mi me parecía apuesto pero no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

Hola -dice richard abrazando a alexia-

Hola, Buenos días - le digo separandome de el-

Erik ve celoso a Richard,yo me doy cuenta de ello y en seguida me sonrojo, el lo nota y se va con sus amigos. Erik tenia novia, ella se llamaba Trixie ella era un poco baja, usaba tacones y vestiduras dignas de una ramera de cuarta, hasta donde yo se Erik y ella andaban porque Trixie había amenazado con suicidarse o matarme, ¡JA! que gracia me dio eso cuando lo escuche.

Desde ese día no me habla. Creo que tiene miedo de que Trixie me mate. El timbre del fin de receso sono, me di cuenta de que en mi banca había una nota con sangre _¿¡pero que cojones?! _pensé, lo abri y este decía:

"Te estoy observando, tu no sabes quien soy pero yo si se quien eres tu, Go To Sleep".

Pense que era una broma pesada de alice, aunque no me diera miedo no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío en mi espalda al leer eso.

ja, ja, ja, que chistosa eres alice -le dije mientras le lanzaba el papel-

pero que...si yo ni te eh hecho nada mujer -dijo ella mientras leía el papel-

entonces...¿no fuiste tu? -dije con voz un poco asustada-

Nah, pero de seguro fueron los niños emo de la esquina así que no te preocupes -dijo ella rompiendo el papel-

El maestro de Biología llego, hoy nos tocaba laboratorio, así que el maestro nos puso en fila y eligio quien se sentaba con quien por desgracia me sento con el chico que me gustaba (otro ya se lo que dirán) su nombre era Maestro de Biología sabia que el me gustaba, digamos que era como un padre para mí.

Hola, hace mucho que no hablamos alexia -dijo el con un tono alegre dibujando una sonrisa en su cara-

Así, no hablamos desde que ya sabes...-dije con un tono frío-

Oye, es que yo en verdad no sentia lo mismo por ti pero ahora...-yo lo interrumpi rapidamente-

Sabes algo, ya no importa la verdad, vamos a limitarnos a hablar de la escuela y de la practica ¿si? -dije enojada-

Despues de eso no hablamos en una hora, me senti un poco mal por lo que le dije.

Oye...perdoname por la forma en que te trate -dije con voz un poco apenada-

Nah, ya no importa te disculpo -dijo el mientras el me abrazo con un aire de ternura-

Yo me sonroje al instante, despues de eso se escucho un silencio un poco incomodo, cuando vi todas las miradas estaban en nosotros dos, no me importo y le correspondi al abrazo, necesitaba uno de vez en cuando.

La campana de la salida sono, Carlos me dijo que si lo esperaba porque tenia algo que decirme, así que lo espere, salimos de la escuela juntos, Carlos me dijo algo que no me esperaba.

Oye, Alexia, cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba y todo eso, pues tu tambien me gustabas, y me sigues gustando, así que te queria preguntar que si quieres...¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡SI! -grite con felicidad-

El me abrazo como si yo fuera a morir, despues de eso me beso, yo le correspondi al beso, pero algo hiso que yo me alejara de el, habia un hombre ensangrentado a lo lejos, Carlos tambien lo noto, el vio que traia un cuchillo, enseguida el me tomo de la mano y corrimos hasta mi casa.

Lo unico que paso por mi mente fue _¿el podria ser el de la nota?_


	2. Preocupación

**_El me abrazo como si yo fuera a morir, después de eso me beso, yo le correspondi al beso, pero algo hizo que yo me alejara de el, había un hombre ensangrentado a lo lejos, Carlos también lo noto, el vio que traía un cuchillo, enseguida el me tomo de la mano y corrimos hasta mi casa._**

**_Lo único que paso por mi mente fue ¿el podria ser el de la nota? _**

Por estar pensando en eso me tropecé con una roca, haciéndome caer al suelo, voltee para ver si el sujeto aun nos seguía pero no, rápidamente me levante

¿Estas bien? - carlos me pregunto mientras me abrazaba-

si - me agarro la cabeza- ah duele

ven te llevare a casa -dice carlos caminando rapidamente- oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

claro, ya la hiciste ok no -digo con sarcasmo

bueno, ¿que es lo que te gusta de mi? -dice el un poco nervioso-

pues esto -comienzo a cantar en su oido-

_Something about your smile_  
_ That keeps me close_  
_ Keeps me warm_  
_ Is what love is made of_  
_ Something about your eyes_  
_ That bright blue shine_  
_ I see your soul_  
_ Is what love is made of_

De inmediato note el sonrojo en su cara no pude evitar reírme. Llegamos a mi casa, el se despidió, entre a casa y note que nada más estaba mi hermano, claro como nuestros padres trabajan, bueno solo mi madre, mi padre se la pasa en el bar, el solo llega a casa a pegarle a mamá, tratar de aprovecharse de mi, dormir y quitarle el dinero del día a mamá pero bueno, yo aveces no se porque alguien como mamá esta casada con alguien como mi padre y no se divorcia, bueno da igual yo no puedo opinar ni hablar de ese tema así que olvidemos ese asunto.

Entro a mi habitación, me cambio de ropa ahora tengo una playera estilo vaquero unos pantalones negros y zapatillas color rojo vino, voy al cuarto de mi hermano el se llama Mathias veo que esta dormido.

hermanito despierta -me siento en su cama y lo muevo un poco- tengo hambre

hola pequeña -abre un poco los ojos y se para- ¿que pasa?

em tengo hambre -me acuesto en sus piernas-

¿que se te antoja? - dice mientras me revuelve el cabello-

¡UNA HAMBURGUESA! -digo con mucha emoción-

ok vamos a la cocina -dice mientras se para como un zombie-

Yo lo sigo hasta la cocina, mi hermano era mi único apoyo "estable" en esta familia, el me defendía de papá, mi madre no podía hacer nada más que ver, porque ella sabia que si hacia algo le iba a ir peor. Pongo la mesa, me siento y veo cocinar a mi hermano, se ve tan chistoso.

Y ¿como te fue hoy? -dice mathias sacandome de mis pensamientos-

Pues bien y ¿a ti? -digo mientras prendo el televisor-

bien gracias -sirve las hamburguesas-

Yo estaba tan hambrienta que le deje a la tele en las noticias, por favor ¿quien rayos ve las noticias ahora?.

**_Hoy en las noticias locales, les informamos que a habido 3 asesinatos en la hora de salida de la escuela secundaria helenz, un sobreviviente dice que el sujeto en cuestión vestía una sudadera blanca, pantalón negro, converse negros y su rostro, no tenia parpados su piel era blanca como una hoja de papel y tenia una sonrisa dibujada con un cuchillo de oreja a oreja le recomendamos que no deje salir solos de la escuela a sus hijos y que cierren puertas y ventanas con seguro por su seguridad._**

Al escuchar eso tire la hamburguesa, Mathias se dio cuenta de ello, yo pensé que era mi mente jugandome una broma pesada pero no.

Hey, ¿acaso tu viste a ese tipo? -pregunto mathias angustiado-

S-s-i y-y-o l-l-o v-v-i -conteste aterrada- y-y-o venia con Carlos, si no fuera por el yo no estuviera aquí.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, ¡espero sus comentarios adios!**


	3. AVISO

Alexia al habla, lo siento si me ausente por un muuuuuy largo tiempo, pero ahora, SEGUIRÉ CON VUESTRA HISTORIA FAVORITA! y eso. :33

Lo subiré o hoy o mañana, estaros atentas, buen día/tarde/noche mis niños.


End file.
